nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales from the Forest
Tales from the Forest is a series of children's books by Ellis Sobol about the lives of anthropomorphic forest animals. The books are published by Goodread Publishings and illustrated by Sobol herself. .]] The books are all written in English and printed in hardcover. Characters * AmamiNamed after the Amami rabbit. & CottonNamed after the Cottontail rabbit. Brown, a happily married rabbit couple * Father Badger, an old badger who's a priest * Gromm, a bear who always wears a bowler hat * Jay, a Blue Jay who wants to become a famous singer * The Lodgers, a beaver family consisting of Martin (the father), Elbe (the mother, who loves to cook), Barky (the son), and Willow (the daughter). * LunetteDerived from the French word lunettes, meaning 'glasses'. Brown, mother of Cotton who can't see a thing without her glasses * Manny, an energetic, carefree mouse * Mayor Hootwright, an owl, the so-called 'mayor' of the forest * Tummer, a curious raccoon Amami & Cotton Get Married * Publication date: March 20, 2009 in Lovia * Pages: 46 pp Summary The rabbits Amami (female) and Cotton (male) have been madly in love for quite a while and decide to get married. A lot of things seem to go wrong though: Father Badger falls ill, Manny the mouse loses the wedding ring and someone has stolen the beautiful wedding cake Ms. Lodger made. Reception Buy it! Want to buy this book? Just add your name here. Thanks! Tummer, the Newcomer * Publication date: May 16, 2009 in Lovia * Pages: 38 pp Summary There's a newcomer in the forest: Tummer the curious raccoon. But not everybody is happy with that. Some forest animals don't trust Tummer just because raccoons are generally believed to be thieves. Gromm the bear says a raccoon once stole his bowler hat. It doesn't help when Lunette Brown seems to have lost her glasses. Reception Buy it! Want to buy this book? Just add your name here. Thanks! The Art Contest * Publication date: April 13, 2010 * Pages: 54 pp Summary Mayor Hootwright organizes "the very first, very official" art contest, aiming to bring the community closer together. In order to win each forest animal has to appreciate his or her natural habitat, the forest, in a creative way. All of the forest animals think the contest is a wonderful idea and immediately go to work. Manny writes a poem, and Jay a song. Gromm makes a painting, and Martin Lodger a wooden sculpture (which Hootwright hopes is a statue of him). Miss Lodger in turn bakes "a special dessert". Unfortunately, things seem to go out of control as a bit of healthy competition turns into a genuine battle. Reception Buy it! Want to buy this book? Just add your name here. Thanks! Jay's Got the Blues * Publication date: September 8th, 2010 * Pages: 29 pp Summary Jay has troubles after his old nest falls apart and goes homless. The forest helps him out but he doesn't like his new home they made him and cries more. Jay then finds out change is for the better and friends can help make changes better! Reception Buy it! Want to buy this book? Just add your name here. Thanks! References and notes Tales from the Forest